dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon World / Hell
Demon World hqdefault.jpg Maze_Castle.png Demon World (魔界, Makai) is the world where demons live. It is an alternate dimension that King Enma ( Jehova's pupil ) sealed off with a powerful barrier which forbade any demon ranked A Class or higher to cross. For many years it was ruled by 3 kings: Kailoo, Dark Phenoix and Makon, though not in the literal sense. There was no set government, only territories over which the 3 demons ruled; these territories were formed out of the natural chaotic state of the environment. Despite the order that they brought in accordance to the times and intricacies, they could be attacked at any time and no rules would be broken because there weren't any to begin with. In other words: the rule over a territory all came down to who had the greatest strength and ambition, much akin to the real-life criminal underworld. The Human souls whom are damned to hell, and sent here, where they are tormented by the demon creatures there for all of eternity. Each territory had its own individual laws, as established by its rulers, until the establishment of the Demon World Tournament, whose victor would unify Demon World under him/her as the supreme ruler. Kailoo, Dark Phenoix ,and Makon are acknowledged as the three kings because out of all the kingdoms in the land, they have the greatest influence and strength . Also because Satan has been in slumber since The Great Demonic War. These three have been governing over the Demon world in his absence. Hell City, which is occupied by the Four Great Beasts, and Konmen the Island of the Talkun are distinct territories that did not appear to be under direct control of any of the 3 demon kings. Vlcsnap-2011-05-16-19h20m27s9.jpg|Hell City The Woods of Fools, is a territory where civilian Oni live peacefully. There are only a few lot of Oni's in The Demon world, any they dont like to fight unless they have to. Demon World is rather like an endless basement, with its strongest demons living deeper and deeper within its depths. With its surface inhabited by demons of fair power and notoriety, demons within its ultimate depths are said to be god like and mere embodiments of destruction. The sky in Demon World seems to be crimson, with dark clouds during daytime. Much of this world seems to be terrains, including untouched wastelands, forests, mountainous regions, deserts etc. However, despite this natural and primitive environment, Demon World's technology surpasses that of Human World, as healing chambers and artificial birth machines have been employed by the three kings on different occasions. Also, Demon World seems to have cities with technologies such as television, cell phones, and other devices. However not all Demons can live in Hell City. Most of the weaker class Demons and Oni's live in The Wood of Fools. Only B Class Demons and up can live in Hell City. Hiearchy dd69e7d6a19c8c81b30b7a3c72663c5e.jpg Despite having three kings. The Realm does things in the interpertation of ' The One High King, and the two Low Kings. ' The High King is allowed to tap into the power of the dark lord ( Satan ) and is the only one allowed to speak directly to him. While the low Kings can tap into minimum levels of the Dark Lords power, they do not get much. They are instead forced to grow on there own. Also no one in the Demon Realm can challange the High king for power but the low kings. The low kings however can be challanged by any and all demons in the land. The High king is the only being second to the Dark Lord in the realm of the Demon World. Giving them a level of supreme power until they are de-throned by a low king ( If they are EVER de-throned ). The True power of the rulers The rulers of hell can drag others to hell with them. In the domain of hell, the rulers of hell can warp all forms of the reality. Making things exist and non-exist. Demon Classes E Class The weakest class of all. Demons of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are incredibly violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. Most humans and Spirit World residents fall under this category. D Class The second to lowest class. Like E-class demons, they usually aren't very intelligent (with few exceptions) or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average human. However, compared to most demons they are very weak. . The strongest normal people with spiritual awareness in the world are all D-class in Demon Class terminology. C Class This is about average strength for most demons. They are stronger than E and D classes, but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These demons are very common and are relatively abundant in both the Human and Demon worlds. B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class demon strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of demon that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Keikai barrier net between the human and demon worlds. The only time a higher class demon will be found in the Human World is if the Barrier is down or a higher class of demon wears an organic device that downgrades their power. A Class The second to highest class, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Demon World while the Keikai barrier is up; the only exceptions are if a human attains this strength, a demon achieves this level in Human World, or if the barrier is destroyed and demons with this power can traverse to the Human World. Prior to the Keikai barrier's removal, A-class demons could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human World, they are relatively common in the Demon World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class demon they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Three Kings.. S Class S classes are the highest class (the pinnacle of power). They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength can completely devastate a large area. In the Demon World, they are rare; with only about 20 ever known by name. It is extremely rare for even an A-class to achieve this level, however it has been observed that a strong A-class could achieve upper S-class in less than two years. A single Lower S-class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort. Category:Family of Sin Category:Demon Blood Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Location Category:Fantasy